sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stytrian
Info on the Stytrian and Stytrian Environmental Republic. Stytrian Environmental Republic Free Market Federation 18 RCPs 1 Core Sector (Stytriansion) - $12000 (3 pts) 5 Colonies (3 pts.) Waterfall - $5000 (1 pt.) Ocean - $5000 (1 pt.) Flower - $5000 (1 pt.) Forest - $3000 Treeless - $3000 1 Espionage agency (Counterintellegence and Internal Security) 6 Technologies (3 pts.) High Performance Circuitry (Free) Improved Production Facilities Improved Engines Monitor Improved Terraforming Improved Genetic Engineering Improved Armor Advanced Improved Armor Wormhole with 2 wormhole junctions (1 to Victory Station) (2 pts.) Shipyards - 320 points (3 pts.) 5 Capital Slips (100 pts.) 11 Cruiser Slips (110 pts.) 22 Escort Slips (110 pts.) Advantages - Uses Biological Ships +?% while researching biological and medical technology. (1 pt.) Stytrians Stytrians are a plant like race of trees. Some are towering while others are large. It is not uncommon for Stytrians to live for centuries. The dense forests of Stytriansion Palace Planet provides the uniqueness of the home of the Stytrians. Stytrian Environmental Republic The Stytrian Environmental Republic serves as the Star Nation for the Stytrians. This not only encompasses the Stytrians but also minor races in the Stytrian space. The Stytrian Senate The senate is the most important governmental body in Stytrian space. This use to control all decisions concerning Stytrian space. Recently though their power has been slipping to the planetary governments. One reason is that only Stytrians can serve on the Senate, The Stytrian Senate now only does taxes, foreign relations and war. The Stytrian Senate leader is the Wise Faith Advisor. Stytrian History The Stytrians have a detailed history. Stytrian libraries are filled with historical accounts and books. The problem with the history is that there is no time dimension. The natural longevity of the Stytrians made timekeeping not an integral part of Stytrian society. Stytrians have plenty of written records. Unfortunely the Stytrians did not see the need to keep old documents. When the document gets old the document is copied and branded as a new edition. The old edition is then destroyed. Historians point to a method of determining the oldness of the Stytrian Environmental Republic by calculating how many editions they are and the interval of the replacement copies. Unfortunely that method does not work because it depends on how offen a document gets used. A document like the Treatise of Trade is in its 2000th edition, while the rarely A Comedy of Errors is in its third edition. What makes matters worse is in charters. This is because amendments include the original document and the old document is destroyed. A sample document is the Incorporation Articles of Stytrian Pharmaceuticals Amendment 5 10th Edition. This means that it is next to impossible to determine the age of Stytrian Pharmaceuticals. Another group point to calculating the age by looking at the dates on the documents. Unfortunately this also has been rife with errors. The Stytrian Environmental Republic has had eight different ages. Each age unfortunately had a year be a different length of time. This makes determining the age by this method as useless as trying to calculating by editions. It has not stopped people from trying to figure out the question of how old. With the signing of the STO, many historians from STO nations have asked to look at documents in the libraries. The reasoning behind it is to unlock the mysteries of the Stytrian Environmental Republic. Stytrian Major Areas Stytriansion Palace Planet. This is the core and home planet of the Stytrians. The SER Senate and leaders reside there. Above the planet is Friendship and Freedom Stations. These stations are connected by bridges. The bridges were built to stop the impending collision of both stations. Friendship station drawves Freedom station. The Stytrian Interacial Medical College (SIMC) revolves around the planet. The campus has most of the adminstrative offices. The SIMC has expansion campuses in STO space but a getting into the main campus is start hard for any medical student. Also the planet of Silicon is nearby. This is a harsh desert world but the inhabitants like it all the same. Waterfall VII This is the planet with the most population in the Waterfall sector. The planet is know for it spectacular waterfalls. Ecotourism would been a boon if it was not for the restrictive nature of the local government. Above the planet is the Waterfall Galactic Stock and Commodities Exchange. This exchange is highly regulated. The Stytrians do not want to find out the effects of a crash would be on the galactic economy. Rose This planet is home to the flower festival. This festival is held every two years because of the long revolution around the sun. Situated in the heart of the Flower Sector; its the headquarters of the Styrian Argicultural and Wine Solutions. Medicine Stations One and Two These stations are the headquarters of Stytrian Pharmaceuticals. They are situtated in the Forest Sector. Violet Outland A planet on the frontier of space. Above it is Welcome Station, This station is the waypoint to connecting Stytrian space to Victory Station and the P'TESSER Neutral Zone. Stytrian Diplomatic Status These are the diplomatic status of various empires. Peregrine Transtellar Empire - Trading partner status. Also very old friend. Member of the STO. Stilor Empire - Former trading partner. Right revoked soon after wormhole incident in 2207. Current Status: Embargo. Khanate of Sancordia - Not outright hostile. Still there is that alleged Sancordian assault on one of the Stytrian Environment Republic's refugee bases. Still disputed. Current Status: Embargo. United Nations of Humanity - Trading partner status. Member of the STO. The Imperium of Hexen - No relations currently. Current Status: Embargo. The Malan Coalition - Trading partner status. Member of the STO. The Herclux Combine - No relations currently. Current Status: neutral Stytrian Corporations Before going into the corporations some trade restrictions are instituted for weapons, silicon and slaves. Weapons trading are allowed by the Stytrian Environmental Republic. The catch is that they need to be licensed weapons traders and declare that they are trading in weapons. Failure to do so results in fines and confiscation of weapons. Silicon is also a heavy restricted trade item. Again licensure and declaration of silicon are the way to go. Unfortunately knowledge of which planets allow Silicon trading. Breaking the silicon trade laws can result in heavy fines and prison time to total destruction of the trade ship (do not even try to trade silicon with Stytriansion Palace Planet). It depends on the planet trying to be landed. Silicon based products have some of the same restrictions. Slavery is illegal in Stytrian space. Any ship caught with slaves will have the slaves free. The slavers would then become test subjects for Stytrian Pharmaceuticals. The same process happens to pirates. Stytrian Pharmaceuticals Stytrian Pharmaceuticals is a medical research corporation. It also runs the Stytrian Interracial Medical College (SIMC). Both Stytrian Pharmaceuticals and the Stytrian Interracial Medical College have facilities throughout STO space. Stytrian Pharmaceuticals does charity work combating epidemics. The headquarters is in the Forest Sector. Stytrian Agriculture and Wine Solutions (SAWS) SAWS initially was a farming co-op for the Stytrian farmers. Originating on Planet Apple the co-op provides high quality food stuffs. SAWS have some of the largest transports in civilized space. The Food Megacruiser is large ship primarily to help planets experincing high amounts of famine. After the signing of the STO, SAWS has been approached by farmers in STO space to be let into the co-op. SAWS started looking into this and has let farmers into the co-op according to laws of STO nations. Category:Race